deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Miyo Takano (Higurashi)
Revy, the foul-mouthed modern-day pirate known as "Two Hands" for her skill at dual wielding her custom Berettas VS Miyo Takano, the psychotic Japanese scientist determined to prove her father's theories correct... even if it meant murdering an entire town. =Combatants= Revy Revy '''is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the ''Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is possible that she has an attraction to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. There's many other indications as well (such as when she tries to protect his innocence in Japan, and her fierce reaction to Jane's interest in involving Rock in an orgy in a later chapter), which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with one person noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now. According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Sawyer's amusement. (from Black Lagoon Wiki). Miyo Takano Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. =Weapons= Handguns Beretta 92 x2 (Revy) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with, for the purposes of this match, a 15-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 50 meters. Revy carries two custom Berettas, which she often refers to as her "cutlasses", featuring a pearl grip, chrome finish, custom engravings, and a silver "Jolly Roger" symbol in the center of the grip. Colt M1911 and Smith and Wesson Model 39 (Takano) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine. The Smith and Wesson Model 39 is a small 9mm semi-automatic handgun also known as the "Hush Puppy" for its use against guard dogs by US special forces in the Vietnam War. The weapon has an eight round magazine and, for the purpose of this match, will feature a suppressor. 119's Edge Revy's Dual Berettas for their superior capacity. Submachine Guns PM-63 (Revy) The PM-63 is a Polish submachine gun somewhat similar in appearance to the Uzi. The weapon fires a 9mm round at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute, with a maximum range of about 175 meters. The weapon is fed through a 15 or 25-round magazine. MP5SD (Takano) The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The MP5SD is an version equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge Takano's MP5SD for its stealth and superior rate of fire and magazine capacity. Assault Rifles Heckler and Koch G3 The Heckler and Koch G3 is a German-made battle rifle designed in the 1950s by Heckler and Koch in cooperation with CETME in Spain. The weapon has served in numerous military and paramilitary organizations in countless conflicts around the world. The weapon has a number other weapons based off it, such as the PSG-1 sniper rifle, HK41 and HK91 civilian rifles, and the MP5 Submachine Gun. It was later replaced as the German service rifle by the Heckler & Koch G36. The weapon fires from a 20-round magazine with a range of 500 meters. The G3 has a rate of fire of 500-600 rpm. Howa Type 64 The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese 7.62mm battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The Howa has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 400 meters. The weapon uses a 20-round magazine. 119's Edge The G3 takes a slight edge because of its superior range and rate of fire. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 (Both) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters Special Weapons M79 Grenade Launcher The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a 40mm single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. The weapon served through the Vietnam War, until the M203 was placed into service in 1969 and the M79 was gradually replaced, though it is still in use for some purposes it it has a longer range than the M-203. The M79 was replaced with the M203 as the M203 was an underbarrel launcher, allowing the grenadier to carry a rifle as well as the launcher, whereas the M79 operator could only carry a pistol and a combat knife as secondary weapons. The weapon has a range of 300-400 meters. Hydrogen Sulfide Gas Grenade Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa. 119's Edge Revy's M79 for its greater range and instant lethality. =X-Factors= Explanation Revy and Takano both score very high in killer instinct, being willing to kill without conscience or second thought, however, Revy scores much higher in combat experience, regularly engaging in gunfights in the course of her work for the Lagoon Company. Revy also shows herself to be more agile, capable of evading enemy fire and even jumping between moving boats in one instance. Neither of them are particularly mentally healthy, but Revy scores slightly higher as she still is more in touch with reality than Takano, who believes that by committing an atrocity and having it blamed on the curse of Oyashiro, she will in effect become a god. Takano, however probably has some basic firearms training, working as part of a counterintelligence unit, and also has a higher stealth level, both with her silenced weapons as well as the fact that she disguised herself as a nurse at the Hinamizawa clinic for years. Finally, Takano is deranged, but she is still much more intelligent and highly educated than Revy, who grew up on the streets and probably never even graduated high school. =Scenario= *It will be a one-on-one duel. *Battle Location TBD. Battle Revy crept through the dark woods near Hinamizawa, Japan, towards a quarry which was actually a hidden weapons cache used by the Yamainu. Revy and the rest of the Lagoon Compay had been hired to steal a sample of a deadly new bioweapon, the Hinamizawa virus. Rock had gotten her into Japan, now it was her turn to burst in, eliminate the guards and steal the bioweapon. Several Yamainu foot soldiers milled about in the quarry, having no idea what was about to happen. Revy took aim with her M79 grenade launcher from the edge of the forest and fired a 40mm round at a group of three Yamainu, which exploded in the middle of them, killing all three. "Surprise, motherfuckers!", Revy yelled. Two more Yamainu ran out of a building concealing a tunnel under the quarry. Revy jumped onto a pile of gravel and slid down, into the quarry itself as she drew her PM-63 and fired a long burst at the Yamainu, killing all three. As Revy took cover, Miyo Takano walked out of the building. Catching a glimpse of Revy diving behind the pile of gravel, Takano grabbed the RPG-7 off a fallen Yamainu and fired it at the gravel. The rocket exploded, throwing pieces of gravel everywhere. A ringing filled Revy's ears as the rocket exploded in front of her, but the force of the explosion was focused on the other side of the pile, leaving Revy shaken, but unarmed. Revy abandoned her PM-63 and drew her "Cutlasses". "You want to fuck with me too, huh!", Revy said, firing a hail of bullets at Takano, who only barely managed to evade, diving under a gigantic front-end loader, before running behind a rock crusher. Takano peeked out from cover and fired her MP5SD at Revy, but only managing the graze her side with a bullet. "You bitch!", Revy shouted angrily, as she let loose once again with her "Cutlasses", forcing Miyo run into a second, smaller building, formerly a dynamite storage building turned into an armory. Miyo grabbed a Howa Type 64 assault rifle and fired a burst of fire at Revy, but all of the shots missed. Revy spotted where the shots came from, noticing the orange sign warning of an explosive storage, and smiled darkly. Revy grabbed an RPG-7 off a fallen Yamainu soldier and took aim at the building Takano took cover inside. Revy fired, sending the rocket towards the corrugated aluminum shed. The shed exploded in a flash of fire, sending fragments everywhere, vaporizing Takano in the blast. Revy walked away from the explosion, towards the main building, in search of the sample she was sent here to steal. WINNER: Revy Expert's Opinon Revy won this battle because of her greater combat experience and superior weapon. While Takano may have had superior training, her experience was mostly limited to massacring unarmed civilians, while Revy has engaged in combat with a variety of skilled, heavily armored, and highly dangerous adversaries, such as Roberta Cisneros. Original weapons, battle, and votes here. Category:Blog posts